Amira El Hachimi
NOTE: ''This character was created by and belongs to chechensichkeria. Please do NOT edit this page without my permission. Any and all unauthorized edits will immediately be removed. Thank you.'' Amira Touzani '(Arabic: أميرة توزاني) is a Moroccan college student, rhythmic gymnast, and the bearer of the Gazelle Miraculous. With her Miraculous--a special pin worn on her ''hijab--and her kwami, Ghaala, she can transform into the superhero '''Gazelle. Along with Zahir Brahimi, she is one of the main protagonists of Miraculous Lies. History Amira was born in the beachside city of Agadir, Morocco. Her parents, Hicham Touzani and Rabi'a El Amrani, are both working to lower class ethnic Moroccans of Berber and Arab descent. Her father was a menial factory worker while her mother was unemployed as a housewife. Amira is the older sister of twins Rachid and Samir, who were born in France seven years after her birth. Amira's grandfather, Slimane, was a soldier in the Moroccan army and served in the Sand War against Algeria in 1963. As a result, Amira was brought up with a great sense of pride for Morocco and a prejudice against Algerians. The Touzanis remained in Agadir for six years after Amira's birth before moving to Paris, France in search of better work opportunities and a more comfortable environment for their children. With the support of Amira's uncle, Hassan, and aunt, Jamila, the family was able to raise just enough to make the move from Morocco to France. Amira's younger brothers, Rachid and Samir, were born the year after the family's initial move to Paris. Amira's father found it difficult to find a stable career in Paris, as he hadn't pursued a higher education as a young man. Throughout Amira's childhood, the family struggled financially to keep their home and for Amira, Rachid, and Samir to even attend school. Feeling deep pity for her father, Amira acquired a part-time job in order to contribute to her father's low earnings. At school, she found a passion for sports and gymnastics, and was able to begin attending lessons and eventually join the Parisian team with contributions from her father and physical education teacher. Appearance As Amira: Amira stands at 5'5 with dark brown skin, chocolate-brown eyes, and long, black hair concealed by her teal-colored hijab. Her Miraculous is a bronze colored gazelle-shaped clip that she uses to pin her hijab in place. A pair of rectangular glasses rest on her sharp nose bridge, and there is a slight curve at the end of her nose. Her face is roundish, and her lips are usually a faded brown-red color without makeup. Usually, Amira can be seen wearing colors ranging from black to grey to blue. As Gazelle: Personality As Amira: All who know her personally can testify that Amira is fiery, strong-willed, hot-headed, and at times, impulsive. She is /too/ honest and blunt and is never afraid to speak her mind, even to strangers and people she doesn't know. Amira also has a sense of sarcasm and sometimes a dark sense of humor, to her family's dismay. Unfortunately, her smart tongue can cause trouble for others. Regarding the topics, things, and people she truly cares about, Amira will gladly fight to the bitter end to defend and protect them. She is also extremely loyal to her friends and family, always having their backs when they need her. Being raised in the slum area of Somalia's capital led to Amira generally being a humble and selfless young woman with a dislike for the wealthy and members of the upper class (thus, Amira's initial distaste for Hafsa ben Yahia). In athletic tournaments, Amira possesses a competitive and daring spirit, yet is humble and modest in the face of defeat. She is passionate and dedicated about gymnastics and athletics, and works out by running a 10-minute jog through the streets of Paris every evening. As an activist, Amira's fiery will burns while protesting or carrying out speeches; a perfect outlet for her raging personality. A major flaw that Amira possesses is being too quick to judge and quick to jump to conclusions without considering other facts or knowing enough of a subject. Once a first impression is made on her, she will usually carry her initial opinions of something/someone for a long time, though there have been a few exceptions to this habit. Though she is headstrong and fervent, Amira is extremely loyal and devoted to family and friends, and cares deeply about them. She would never hesitate to serve her loved ones before herself. As Gazelle: Relationships [[Zahir Brahimi|'Zahir Brahimi']]/Thueban: Amira is good friends with 19-year-old Zahir Brahimi, a flight student and the civilian identity of Thueban. When first meeting Zahir at a bakery, Amira saw him as rude and insipid, and took an immediate dislike towards him. As civilians, the two did not meet each other again for awhile, but Gazelle took interest on Thueban (without knowledge that he was Zahir) after observing him and his elusiveness, she found him alluring and began feeling drawn to him. Amira and Zahir encountered once again as regular citizens, with Amira's distaste for Brahimi still at its peak. Hafsa ben Yahia: Initially believing that Hafsa was spoiled, vain, and selfish due to her top connections, Amira disliked the Tunisian businesswoman for awhile. Whenever they met, Amira would always rudely snap at Hafsa, sending her witty and sarcastic comments. After developing romantic affections for Zahir, Amira started feeling jealousy and envy of Hafsa, both for being so wealthy and being close to Zahir. Trivia * The name Amira ''or ''Amirah (أميرة) ''is of Arabic origin and means "princess" (the feminine form of''Amir (أمير) ''meaning "prince"). * Her Miraculous is an intricate golden pin that she wears on her ''hijab to secure it in place. ** When transformed, the pin is shaped like a leaping gazelle. * Amira and her family are Muslims of the Shafi'i school of the Sunni denomination. * Aside from being Gazelle, Amira is also an avid feminist/female rights activist, and LGBTQIA+ supporter. ** She strongly dislikes racism and Islamophobia, similar to Zahir. * Amira's favorite dessert is éclair, a French pastry with chocolate cream and filling. * Her flexibility due to years of gymnastics reflects on her fighting style as Gazelle (as gazelles traditionally symbolize grace and agility). * Amira is fluent in Somali and French, and knows some verbal Arabic (she can't read or write). Category:Miracusona Category:Miraculous holder Category:Miraculousona Category:Female Category:Chechensichkeria characters